


Чуть-чуть соблазна

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bondage, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Мастер похищает Доктора, и у него есть злодейский (читай: извращенный) план.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bit Provocative](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279051) by vforvegan. 



Мысль поприставать к Доктору, пока он спит, выглядела ужасно соблазнительной. Тем не менее, Доктор был гораздо умнее, чем казался, и за пару секунд догадался бы, что Мастер вел себя с его бесчувственным телом излишне дружелюбно.

И подобные вещи не выставляли Мастера в выгодном свете.

Впрочем, равно как и то, что он похитил Доктора, усыпил с помощью лекарства, раздел догола и привязал к старомодному креслу, стоявшему в консольной его собственной ТАРДИС — но в погоне за любовью стоило пойти на уступки.

Доктор вскоре проснется. Транквилизатор был отличный, разработанный специально под галлифрейскую физиологию, и его действие заканчивалось строго через определенное время. Мастер перевел взгляд на стопку одежды Доктора, лежавшую у его ног. Как удручающе среди вычурных нарядов смотрелись человеческие часы — предмет, напомнивший Мастеру о том, что Доктор в ссылке. Уважающий себя межгалактический путешественник, не говоря уж о путешественниках во времени, скорее умрет, чем будет носить хронометр, установленный на временной режим одной-единственной планеты.

Доктор действительно выглядел восхитительно порочным: голова расслаблено лежит на плече, руки и ноги связаны. И совершенно голый. Мастер постарался отрегулировать температуру в ТАРДИС до подходящего уровня. Сорок пять градусов по Цельсию — то, что надо, если Доктор захочет более чем приятного тепла. Мастер попытался сделать так, чтобы вокруг сосков Доктора температура была минус пять, но для подобной точности микросхемы ТАРДИС были недостаточно согласованы.

Все равно. Доктор засопел, просыпаясь.

— Хм-фхмф... о, божечки.

Потом заметил Мастера.

— А, наконец-то ты проснулся. Хорошо спал?

— Спасибо за заботу, но нет. Интересно, снизойдешь ли ты до того, чтобы развязать мне руки? — От саркастичных интонаций Доктора пробирала дрожь.

— Это было бы джентльменским поступком, правда? Как печально, что я не джентльмен.

— И то верно. Подозреваю, что ты намеревался совершить надо мной сексуальное насилие или что-то такое же оригинальное. Как всегда.

Мастер только рассмеялся. Он не собирался отделываться оскорблениями. Он встал перед Доктором и положил затянутые в перчатки ладони ему на плечи, изо всех сил стараясь не касаться его слишком настойчиво. Потом наклонился, ворвавшись в его зону комфорта, и их носы столкнулись.

— Ты и правда считаешь, что я был бы настолько банальным?

Его большие пальцы непроизвольно поглаживали кожу Доктора, очерчивая круги.

— Почему нет? Ты делал подобное раньше. — Доктор облизнул губы. Вызывающе.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь. Назови хоть один сексуальный контакт, который я осуществил без твоего желания. — Мастер постарался вплести в голос глубокие, темные нотки, используя его как оружие. Но Доктор только промолчал, поджав губы.

Было проще простого запустить пальцы в эти белые и удивительно мягкие кудри. За этот миг Мастер смог бы сочинить целые сонеты о том, как шелковые локоны обвиваются вокруг его пальцев — но тут же отдернул руку прочь.

Неожиданно Мастер схватил его за волосы и потянул, запрокидывая голову. Полуприкрытые глаза Доктора потемнели от похоти. Его дыхание, горячее и притягательное, щекотало бороду.

Мастер склонился ниже, и Доктор послушно разжал губы. Какое наслаждение — погрузить язык в этот теплый, мягкий рай! И, как только Доктор ответил — хоть и так сладко — Мастер отпрянул.

— Видишь, Доктор, я не собираюсь совершать над тобой «насилие». Я собираюсь едва лишь тебя коснуться.

Он отошел на пару шагов в сторону — так, чтобы наверняка оставаться в поле зрения Доктора. Начал расстегивать френч, потом стащил его, обнажая грудь. Наклонившись за рубашкой Доктора, Мастер краем глаза заметил: тот уже наполовину возбудился — и пытался отогнать желание прочь, судя по сосредоточенному выражению его худощавого лица.

Совершенная, страстно вдохновляющая красота. Мастер едва сдержал веселый смешок — на повестке дня была сдержанность.

Рубашка была белой. Цвет достаточно обычный, но шелк? Оборки? Это граничило с безвкусицей. Мастер снова шагнул к Доктору, надеясь, что не потеряет лица перед связанным, раз одет только в брюки и перчатки.

— Не слишком ли тебе жарко, Доктор? Ты потеешь. Нужно бы тебе помочь.

Мастер поднес шелковую рубашку к его лицу и медленно провел ею по коже. Когда ткань коснулась щеки Доктора, тот потянулся к Мастеру, закрыв глаза, и заметно вздрогнул от вожделения.

И Мастер тут же взмахнул рубашкой и хлестнул Доктора по лицу — импровизированная пощечина. Он сделал это скорее ради доминирования, а не в качестве эффективного средства причинить боль, но на щеке Доктора остался красный, жгучий след, который так и умолял, чтобы его погладили.

Доктор ничего не сказал. Просто смотрел на Мастера. Страсть полностью взяла над ним верх. О, это было еще то упражнение по самоконтролю — кожа, поблескивающая от пота, и, господи, слюна на его губах! Собственные губы Мастера покалывало от предвкушения, и даже Доктор мог теперь ясно заметить болезненное возбуждение, натянувшее его брюки. Было бы так легко попросту развязать его и трахнуть прямо на консоли ТАРДИС, но... нет. Не в этом суть упражнения.

Мастер опустил руку, чтобы рубашка скользнула вниз по плечу Доктора, но не коснулась его чувствительной шеи. Он позволил себе задержаться на соске, на секунду сжав его сквозь ткань.

— О...

Доктор откинул голову назад, на пару мгновений приоткрыв рот. Теперь его член был полностью возбужден — головка соблазнительно алела. Лучше будет прервать телесный контакт, если он хочет, чтобы Доктор продержался еще хотя бы минуту.

Мастер шагнул в сторону. Доктор широко раскрыл глаза. В этом теле он всегда так себя вел. Побежденный страстью, он и двух слов связать не мог.

Мастер зарылся лицом в рубашку, стараясь, чтобы Доктор заметил, как глубоко он вдыхает.

— М-м-м... Галлифрейский мужской пот и дешевый земной одеколон. Самый заманчивый из букетов.

Доктор в ответ только улыбнулся.

— У каждого из нас свои недостатки, мой Мастер.

Волна безрассудства прокатилась по телу Мастера. В основном — в области паха. Слышать, как Доктор так произносит его имя, было одним из самых ярких наслаждений в жизни Мастера.

— В самом деле.

Он медленно вытер шею рубашкой — к заметному удовольствию Доктора. И не сразу понял, что стонет. С одной стороны, Мастер вел себя как шлюха, играющая роль, но вид привязанного Доктора, беспомощно тыкающего бедрами в воздух, всё компенсировал.

Мастер расстегнул брюки и вытащил член, потом встал неподвижно, словно ожидая приказа. Глядя на его член, Доктор неудовлетворенно заерзал.

— Прошу, сделай что-нибудь. Что угодно.

Не говоря ни слова, Мастер опустился на четвереньки и развернулся так, чтобы стоять к Доктору в профиль. Провел пальцем вдоль собственного члена, дрожа от желания. Потом скомкал рубашку, сжал в кулаке и начал трахать плотную шелковую массу. Оборки естественным образом собрались вокруг головки — интереснейший эффект!

Мастер изо всех сил пытался удержать над собой контроль. Если утратить осторожность, он начнет упиваться ощущением того, как руки в кожаных перчатках сжимают член сквозь шелковую ткань, упиваться развратностью того, как его брюки, наполовину спущенные, касаются бедер. Но тогда он станет выглядеть, как животное в период гона — и это не создаст правильного эффекта танталовых мук, которые должен испытать Доктор. Тогда Мастер просто закрыл глаза, стараясь не утонуть в ощущениях.

Впрочем, мастурбация сама по себе была великолепным ощущением, но главное наслаждение Мастер получал, видя краешком глаза, как трогательно Доктор пытается вырваться из пут.

О, Мастер был на грани. Совсем на грани. Колени слегка болели из-за ритмичных движений, из-за того, как терлись при этом об пол, так что он сменил позу и приподнялся, глядя на Доктора.

Разочарованный, без всякого сомнения, тот тяжело дышал. Глядел Мастеру прямо в глаза, телепатически моля прекратить. Но Мастер только ускорил движения, вонзаясь в плотный шелк, и не сводил с Доктора глаз. Свободной рукой он ущипнул себя за сосок, взъерошил пальцами легкую поросль на груди — лишь бы Доктору было приятно.

— Мастер, прошу...

В этот момент Мастер кончил прямо в рубашку Доктора, в последние секунды ускорив темп до предела. Взгляд затуманился от удовольствия, которое растекалось по всему телу.

Может, через минуту, а может, спустя несколько часов, Мастер, тяжело дыша, все еще сжимал рубашку в руке. А Доктор — все еще был возбужден. Какая сладостная победа — видеть, как он до боли жаждет прикосновения. Если бы Мастер еще не выбился из сил, то отсосал бы ему немного, а потом... что ж, были и другие заботившие его вопросы.

От ощущения полной сексуальной удовлетворенности пульсировало все тело. Голова слегка кружилась, когда Мастер поднялся на ноги, но он приложил все усилия, чтобы этого не выдать. Застегивая пряжку, Мастер не сомневался: Доктор полностью ощутил всю силу его оргазма.

Доктор поднял голову, глядя на него — в кои-то веки Мастер возвышался над ним.

— Да ты мокрый как мышь, Доктор.

— И чья в этом вина?

Удивительно, как он сумел выдавить из себя хоть эту нерешительную фразу. Его возбужденный член указывал прямо на Мастера, без слов задавая вопрос.

— Моя, — сказал Мастер, сжал его член шелком и кожей и начал крепко отдрачивать ему. Доктор только отвернулся, позволяя делать это, но реакции его тела говорили сами за себя. Поблескивающее от пота мускулистое тело Доктора притягивало взгляд Мастера, как магнит, поторапливая его.

После дюжины движений сперма Доктора смешалась с его собственной. Было так приятно видеть тот самый взгляд — широко раскрытые глаза, — который Мастер замечал у него иногда во время пыток. Дыхание Доктора замедлилось, и он кивком указал на шелковую рубашку, которую Мастер все еще сжимал в руке. Потом перевел взгляд обратно на Мастера.

— Ты сущий дьявол, между прочим. Это никогда не отмоешь.


End file.
